The present invention relates to shovels and, more particularly, to a two handled shovel.
A snow shovel is a shovel designed for removing snow. Snow shovels come in several different designs, each of which is designed to move snow in a different way. Removing snow with a snow shovel has health risks, but can also have significant health benefits when the snow shovel is used correctly. Shoveling snow using a straight shaft snow shovel requires the user to bend over and lift. As the user bends over repeatedly, they typically experience back pain within a short period of time.
As can be seen, there is a need for a shovel that reduces the need to bend over to lift the snow load, thereby reducing the stress on the back.